shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shells; Chapter 5
Chapter 5: Bisento Mop By: Lvdoomien _________________________________________________________________________________________ Gattle: That stupid mop is really a Bisento?! How come I was never told of this? Komota: Because you never asked. You do not even know my name. Gattle: Oh shut it! You're just like as annoying as that blonde punk, you know that?! Tomás: I heard that! Gattle: And I don't care you lil' stowaway! Now shut up! I'm gonna kill you after I kill the deck hand! Gattling Blast! Gattle: Gattling Punch! Tomás: WATCH IT! Gattle: What the hell was that?! Tomas: Whoa, what was that?! Komota: Oh, nothing. Gattle: Your attitude is really pissing me off deck hand! I think I'm just gonna show you the true meaning of pain! Komota: Hmm, a hidden barrel. Interesting. Gattle: You won't be saying that after I kill you with it! Gattling Cannon! Komota: Is that all you got? Gattle: Gah!! Gattle: Even though you're a powerful warrior deck hand, you're still just an old man! I'm tired of this fighting! Tomás: Sheru Spear! Komota: (He... saved me. This kid is not as bad as he seems...) Gattle: Who... Are you?! Tomás: I am Tomás H. Ells. And if you, or anybody, try to kill one of my friends, I promise you that your blood will be on my hands and I will be proud of it! Now go to hell! Tomás: Are you okay? Komota: I will be fine, I think. But since when are we friends? Tomás: Since we met. Would you rather us not be friends? Komota: Well I do not know. Tomás: Well why not? Komota: True. Tomás: Do you think he's dead? Komota: Maybe. Tomás: Maybe? Dude if he's not dead we need to make sure he is dead! Komota: Well, he has the Yomi Yomi no Mi. Tomás: Huh? He has what? Komota: Oh, I did not mention. He ate that fruit a little while ago, but he did not know what it did. Marine Officer: What the hell happened here?! Tomás: Ah! Komota: Tomás calm down. Officer: Well? Komota: This man attacked the town and possibly killed Master Chief Petty Officer Stick. Then me and my friend took him out. He is still alive though, so I suggest you put some handcuffs on him. And there are some other pirates that we captured too, if you would like them. Officer: Alright, I'll have my men gather them all up and we'll take them to the nearest Marine base. Tomás: Don't we get a reward or anything? Officer: You will, don't worry. (Stupid pirates thinking they'd get a reward for defeating another pirate!) Komota: So, now what? Tomás: Uhhh.. We could set sail! Those marines left Gattle's ship, so we can just go sailing off. We can start a pirate crew, you and me! Komota: Why? Tomás: Why not? Komota: Because Tomás, being a pirate is tough. Once you become one, that is it. You are a pirate forever. Even if you stop being a pirate, people will always know you as a pirate. And being a pirate is not as easy as you think. You have to... what are you doing? Tomás: Eh? Komota: Nevermind Tomás, nevermind. (This boy is something, I have to say.) Tomás: What do you think? Komota: What is it? Tomas: It's the jolly roger of the Shell Pirates! Komota: So we are a pirate crew now? Tomás: Yeah pretty much! Komota: Well, why not. This can not be that bad. Tomás: Well let's set sail Komota! Olick: Yeah there he is, the blonde one with the tank top. The one I gave the fruit to. Indian man: I still say you should've given me that Devil fruit. I could've used it. Olick: Mohit, you have four arms. You don't need a Devil fruit. Monk: He has a point, Mohit. Mohit: Oh, shut it Beau. Beau: Be peaceful Mohit. Olick: I agree. We don't need to fight yet, we can do that later when we get there. Beau: Yes exactly. Mohit: Oh right. Let's go already. Olick: (I wonder where that boy will end up now...) Several hours of sailing later Komota: Tomás, Where are we sailing to anyway? Tomas: I don't know, I thought you knew. Tomas: What? Komota: Just forget I said anything. THE END (Of the Gattle Arc) What do you guys think? <-Previous Next-> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells